The disclosure relates of a hydrostatic axial piston machine in a swashplate type of design.
In axial piston machines in a swashplate type of construction, the inclined position of the swashplate is adjusted in relation to the drive shaft for adjusting the piston displacement—to be more exact, for adjusting the swallowing capacity in the case of axial piston motors or the delivery volume in the case of axial piston pumps.
Shown in printed publication DE 10 2005 037 619 A1 is a control valve unit for a double-acting actuating cylinder, the actuating piston of which separates two oppositely acting actuating chambers from each other. The position of the actuating piston determines the pivot angle of the swashplate and therefore the piston displacement of the axial piston machine. For the filling and emptying of the two actuating chambers, provision is made in the control valve unit for a respective control valve, the two valve bodies of which are connected to each other via a common spring. The control valve unit is built onto a housing of the axial piston machine.
A disadvantage of such axial piston machines is equipment engineering and production engineering cost for the passage bores which on the one hand have to be provided in the housing of the control valve unit and on the other hand in the housing of the axial piston machine itself. Therefore, for example for connecting the two control valves to the two actuating chambers provision has to be made in each case for a plurality of passage bores in the housing of the control valve unit and also passage bores in the housing of the axial piston machine.
In contrast, the disclosure is based on the object of creating an axial piston machine, the equipment engineering and production engineering cost of which for the passage bores of the adjustment device is reduced.